Porque después de todo, Beth es una chica
by WarriorLily07
Summary: Algo anda mal con Beth, sin embargo sus compañeros no pueden entender que es. Chris la sigue a su habitación preocupado ¿Podrá ayudarla? [Chris x Beth] [Two-shoot Completado:OOC](Fanart by:Mylo)
1. Puedo con ésto

_Advertencia: Exageré, amo ser la reina del drama_

 _A2: Un poco OCC._

 _Agradecimiento especial a_ _Julieta Jaureguiberri_ _,_ _Mi amiga y editora personal. Una grande del dibujo también._

 _¡Tiempo sin escribir! Espero no haber perdido la práctica. :)_

 _El día de hoy les traigo una historia que surgió a base de una experiencia "personal" si puede decirse y no pude liberarme de la idea._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y si les gustó la historia déjenme un comentario! Queda de más decir que "Bravest Warriors" no me pertenece. ^^_

 _¡Comenzamos!_

La mañana del día Domingo comenzaba tranquila en la base: el sol se filtraba con lentitud a través de las ventanas, un par de nubes surcaba vagamente el cielo y las avecillas saludaban con su canto _._ El día recién empezaba, tranquilo, prometía buenas noticias. Cada guerrero cumplía con sus actividades en sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que llegó la hora de desayunar, tarea a cargo del mejor repostero de la base, Chris, sin lugar a dudas.

El olor a los deliciosos waffles recién cocinados inundó la base y como almas en pena las personas comenzaron a llegar a la mesa en búsqueda de saciar el hambre, que ya era casi feroz. El primero fue Danny, su pijama consistía en sólo un pantalón de color azul oscuro su cabello castaño lucía enmarañado y se veía de bastante buen humor con su típica sonrisa confiada.

-Buenos días Chris –Saludó riendo hacia su comida- Amigo, en mañanas como ésta me hace muy feliz que vivamos juntos.

-Buenos días Danny- Respondió el rubio sonriendo halagado, mientras agregaba mantequilla y miel de Maple a su creación- Siéntate, el desayuno está casi listo, los demás no deben tardar en llegar.

Hace semanas que no tenemos una mañana tan tranquila. Es lindo poder quedarse en pijama, ¿Verdad chicos? – Wallow hizo acto de presencia en la cocina con una taza humeante en sus manos, llevaba un gorro anaranjado a juego con sus pantalones, mientras que su camisa era de un tono salmón sutilmente más oscura- Buenos días equipo. –Hey ¿Y Beth? –

-Estuvo de madrugada en mi habitación- comentó Danny ante la atenta e inquieta del chico de ojos azules- Estaba muy emocionada, por umh... –Divagó- cualquier cosa, supongo. Tenía muchas ganas de tener alguna misión hoy, se desanimó bastante cuando le dije que nuestros motores estaban averiados.-

-¿Nuestros motores están averiados?- Interrogó el médico de la base- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? –Rodó sus ojos, ya se lo imaginaba-

-¡A mi no me vean! –Se escuchó a Impossibear desde la habitación de arriba- ¡En mi defensa, estaba viendo catálogos en línea! ¡Fue el mocoso!-

-Sí, nuestros motores están averiados- murmuró el moreno rascando su cien en un gesto frustrado- Catbug pensó que volaríamos más rápido si metía dibujos coloreados de llamas, de los dos tipos. También le agregó cereales, no tengo idea del porque, pero estaré toda la tarde limpiando eso.-

-Ouch- musitó Wallow- Iré a echarte una mano con eso, amigo.

-Gracias- Danny se veía visiblemente más animado con el comentario, lo que calmó un poco a Chris.

-De todas formas, ¿No les parece algo raro que Beth quiera una misión con tanta desesperación? Ella no suele querer molestias los domingos, ya saben. No creo que nadie aquí lo prefiera antes que dormir.

-Sip, esa chica sabe como disfrutar el fin de semana de flojera- afirmó Vásquez con sorna.

Todos rieron y como si por resultado de una invocación involuntaria se tratara, la pelinegra asomó su cabeza hacia el interior de la cocina. Su rostro denotaba unas marcadas ojeras a juego con sus ojos semi-hinchados, su piel habia pasado de una tonalidad porcelana a la palidez más horrenda que pudieron imaginar, llevaba una manta color verde atada a la cintura y aún vestía su habitual bata mañanera.

-Hey, uhm…Lo siento chicos, pero tendrán que adelantarse con la comida- Murmuró Beth con una pequeña sonrisa- Yo…eh, los alcanzaré luego.

Y dicho esto desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección al Holo-John, dejando a su equipo mirándose mutuamente, sumido en el más profundo desconcierto.

¿Uhm? ¿Sucedió algo? Eso no es precisamente alguien "animado" – Preguntó Wallow y se volvió hacia ellos para seguir bebiendo algo de té.

No lo sé –Denegó Chris aún con una mueca de desconcierto- Bueno, saben que ella no es especialmente adicta a los dulces, quizás sólo no le apetecía esta mañana –sonrió, para darle tranquilidad a sus compañeros, sin embargo no demostró tanta seguridad en sus palabras-

Bueno, sea lo que sea, sobrevivirá, es la más fuerte de aquí –Aseguró Danny mientras ponía una gran cantidad de panquecitos en su plato. Todos asintieron con vehemencia- Equipo ¡A comer!

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad para todos, quienes tragaban a velocidad inhumana la esponjosa masa; la situación se repitió en el almuerzo: donde la chica tampoco se presentó. Esto no alertó a nadie, sólo Chris, quien preocupado por la actitud de su amiga, desapareció con un plato preparado desde la mañana, aprovechando la distracción de los demás para saber cómo se encontraba la valiente guerrera.

Él sabía lo fuerte e independiente que era, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, había barajado la posibilidad de que se encontrase enferma y por eso había querido evitarles, sin embargo, esta posibilidad no le satisfacía del todo por la historia de Danny. Quería oír que sucedía de sus propios labios. Cara a cara. A solas, de ser necesario. Después de todo, era su mejor amiga: la chica que secretamente amaba más en éste mundo.

Posiblemente él sólo quería una excusa para pasar un rato a solas con ella… Se encontró abrumado y sacudió la cabeza. Sea o no ese el asunto _._ Él ya se dirigía hacia su habitación sin querer pensar demasiado en como excusarse para estar con ella, sino que buscaba hacer hincapié en querer ayudarla.

Una vez que se halló frente a la puerta, suspiró, al no estar vestido aún, sus pies descalzos pudieron sentir humedad en sus plantas, en el piso habían pequeñas gotas de agua, que indicaban que su amiga había tomado un baño recientemente.

Por precaución el rubio decidió llamar a la puerta, donde la voz de la chica respondió en un breve alarido que tenía permitido entrar.

El rostro de Chris se convirtió en un poema: la base no era precisamente el infierno por el calor pero tampoco era un lugar frío. Sin embargo la poseedora de su corazón se encontraba en cama, arropada hasta el cuello y con el dorso de su mano tapando su rostro, como si sufriese alguna tormentosa agonía.

-Uhmm, ¿Beth? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No es nada, no te preocupes amigo, puedes entrar-

El rubio avanzó con temor hacia donde se encontraba su amiga, podía observar a su Pet-stick, el minino anaranjado descansando a la altura del vientre de la chica, al reconocerlo le ronroneó suavemente, restregando su cabeza contra la blusa azul de su ropa de dormir.

-¿Qué pasa? –Murmuró ella viéndolo con el ojo izquierdo que acababa de ser descubierto por su brazo-

-No es nada –Dijo Chris mirando al piso mientras pensaba en una excusa que no lo hiciera sonar como un idiota, sin mucho éxito, por supuesto- Sólo quería saber si tenías hambre –Extendió su única coartada, el plato de waffles.

La chica abrió los ojos en un gesto sorprendido, sonrojándose levemente y sonrió enderezándose de la montaña de ropa para permitirle a su amigo tomar asiento junto a ella.

-Gracias- susurró mientras comenzaba a comer- Había olvidado el desayuno, y supongo que el almuerzo también.

La voz de la pelinegra hizo eco en su cabeza, era obvio que algo le pasaba. Comenzó a enumerar mentalmente sus extrañas actitudes: se levantó de madrugada con mucho ánimo, luego los evadió, corrió a ducharse en vez de desayunar, se veía cansada, no deseaba comer mucho y tenía un frío polar.

Comenzó a examinarla con la mirada en búsqueda de más datos cuando notó algo en la anatomía de su amiga.

Sus pechos estaban mínimamente _más grandes_.

Negaría y clamaría por su inocencia ante los dioses si alguien le acusaba de ser un pervertido. Él era un héroe, un líder…Un…Un adolescente, Sí, _bueno..._ Pero un pervertido jamás, si se había fijado del cambio era porque la conocía, obviamente. Años de estar enamorado de ella le habían hecho conocer hasta el mínimo detalle de su persona. Por eso se pudo dar cuenta. No era un pervertido. No lo era y se lo repetiría a cualquier persona que le acusara. ¡Él era Chris Kirkman, un hombre detallista enamorado, no un degenerado!

Al preocuparse tanto del reconfortante monólogo interno no se llegó a enterar en qué momento Beth dejó de comer y pasó a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. El rostro de su mejor amigo estaba tan rojo como la sudadera de Danny y eso la perturbaba un poco, por lo que decidió permitirle a su amigo-mascota hacerle salir de su ensoñación.

Beth rodó su cuerpo dispuesta a dormir acurrucada en sus mantas, ignorando por completo al pobre chico que se encontraba a su lado, el cansancio de su cuerpo le suplicaba una corta siesta, después de todo, hacia un rato había perdido la mente de su acompañante, a él no le importaría.

-Su blusa- murmuró Chris para sí, aún sin salir de su ensimismamiento. Es dos tallas más grande de la que debería usar. ¿Puede ser que le duela el cuerpo?- Dedujo débilmente, sin evidencia de lo planteado.- Quizás ella…

Un pequeño ardor le hizo volver a la realidad. Su brazo lucía unas pequeñas gotas de sangre junto a unos casi invisibles cortes. Observó al culpable maullar, girando su rostro con curiosidad. El aludido gruñó hasta que entendió lo que el animal quería indicarle, su amiga estaba ahora de espaldas a él, completamente sumida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tenías otras maneras. ¿Sabes? –Reclamó al aire levemente molesto.


	2. Cuida de mí sólo ésta noche

Resignado el líder de los guerreros valientes volvió a su habitación.

Si su amiga de la infancia decía que no era grave él no podía hacer nada más que creerle.

Tomó unos cuántos libros y se dedicó a hojearlos un rato sin mucho ánimo. La tarde comenzaba a caer, por lo visto ese día sería más aburrido de lo que hubiese imaginado horas atrás. No había misiones y al parecer cada guerrero se encontraba en su propio mundo.

Se planteó bajar a ayudar a sus amigos, pero una vez allí no podría huir por nada del mundo y no le apetecía quedarse toda la tarde desperdiciando su juventud entre papel destrozado, engranajes y cereal.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió, tristemente por efecto del aburrimiento.

Ofendido consigo mismo ante semejante pérdida de tiempo, optó por otra salida: Intentó explicarle sus enormes problemas existenciales a la única chica que conocía fuera de la base, y que podía ayudarle, la hermosa Merewif.. Él solo estaba en búsqueda de una "orientación de chica", pero sólo consiguió que ésta se riera como si le hubiese contado la broma más hilarante de Neomarte. Sin embargo, la única pista que obtuvo para resolver el enigma citaba _"Sí que eres un tonto_ –rió burlona la sirena- _¡Dale todo el chocolate y abrazos que desee! ¡No la hagas enojar o estarás muerto Kirkman!_ "

Por supuesto, se sentía confundido y aún más desanimado que al inicio, No tenía problema con abrazarla y consentirla, hablando hipotética y desvergonzadamente, pero su chica no era en lo absoluto cariñosa y él era tímido hasta la muerte, por lo que no entendía a que se refería la sirena en lo absoluto. Con la cabeza a punto de explotar decidió respirar y sólo se dejó llevar al mundo del descanso, sin saber que en un corto plazo sus párpados cerrados fueron atestiguados por cierta joven que había ingresado a su habitación sin enterarse de la siesta improvisada del rubio.

Era un problema vergonzoso. Ella era la única chica en una base de 3 hombres. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ellos y los adoraba. Eran su equipo, y sin embargo _"Ese"_ tipo de molestias no era algo que quisiera compartir con ellos.

Sus emociones habían sido una montaña rusa ese día y sólo tras la ducha se enteró porque. Era algo completamente natural, pero seguía sintiéndose abrumada por sus hormonas y sus efectos en sus amigos.

Tenía muchísimo frío y su vientre estaba hinchado, haciendo su movilidad algo reducida, aún así, con esfuerzo, había bajado lentamente a pedirle a su mejor amigo un suéter o cualquier cosa que le diera calor para poder sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, no se había permitido despertarle, su rostro era sinceramente angelical. Decidió buscar por sí misma, total, ya conocía prácticamente todo del chico dormido y no había nada escondido entre ellos, más que sus evidentes sentimientos, los cuales ambos se esforzaban por ocultar y negar. Finalmente y tras un corto periodo de tiempo, se decidió por un enorme suéter cuello de tortuga tejido de color azul rey y se lo colocó prácticamente como un vestido. Una vez que verificó a la distancia la respiración calmada del dueño de la prenda se permitió olfatear delicadamente.

-Miel y azúcar morena- Declaró en voz baja- El olor de Chris le fascinaba, era sencillamente relajante, evocaba su niñez y cada recuerdo agradable que tenía almacenado su memoria. Se sentía protegida, amada.

 _Amor._

Abrió sus ojos espantada, hacía mucho tiempo que era conciente de cómo se sentía, pero el miedo implantado en su corazón la limitaban. Su padre, la primera persona con quien debió experimentar éste sentimiento fue precisamente quien le enseñó a evitarlo, a verlo sólo como un estorbo para lo racional.

Por otro lado, el ser la única chica del equipo exigía presiones, expectativas. No debía ni iba a ser jamás la princesa en peligro, después de todo, para esto tenían a Danny. El mostrar sus emociones podía hacer que mal interpretaran su fortaleza e independencia y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso sucediera.

Si lo pensaba mejor sólo se daba excusas, pero ella estaba bien con eso. No era el día para cuestionarse nada, se sentía débil y hasta algo triste, le frustraba saber que su estado alterado de conciencia no estaba en sus manos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se dispuso a marchar invicta de la habitación cuando en un torpe movimiento la manta que abrazaba sus caderas decidió traicionarla enredándose en sus piernas, provocando una sonora, humillante y dolorosa caída. Más para su orgullo que para cualquier cosa, en todo caso.

Se giró petrificada por el pánico para enfrentar al dueño de su habitación, no había forma de que no hubiese despertado y en la situación en la que se encontraban no había mucho que explicar.

" _¡Oh! ¡Hola! Tenía un frío de los malditos mil infiernos y vine a robar uno de tus abrigos aprovechando de que estabas inconciente, por cierto y ya que hablamos de eso ¡Adoro ver tu cara cuando duermes! ¡Te ves muy tierno, te observé como por 10 minutos sin cansarme! ¡Y también hueles endemoniadamente bien! ¡Ya me largo, te cuidas!_ "

No, no sonaba muy "ella".

-Ha sido un día muy extraño. –Afirmó el rubio enrojecido hasta las orejas- No entiendo que sucede, pero… -El chico extendió sus brazos e hizo un espacio a su lado con un esfuerzo sobre humano por no desmayarse- Si qui-quieres puedo, ya sabes…uhmm –Sus orbes color zafiro brillaron por los nervios moviéndose frenéticos, se notaba al borde de su control- Plum dijo que ayudaría. –Concluyó mirando hacia otro lado.

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos estáticos, en silencio. Procesando la oferta tácita que había formado un caos en el interior de ambos.

Beth tragó saliva audiblemente, haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraran.

Al demonio con todo.

Antes de que Chris entrara en razón la chica ya estaba acurrucada en su pecho, abrazando su torso con las mejillas ardiendo. Podía olfatear el aroma a menta de sus cabellos azabache, que jugaban traviesos en su barbilla haciéndole cosquillas.

La observó unos segundos, desconcertado. La sintió menuda, frágil, hermosa como sólo ella podía serlo. Quiso abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, protegerla del mundo.

Los ojos esmeralda se cerraron, su mejilla se apoyó cerca del hombro del chico, frotándose como un minino en el espacio entre su clavícula y el cuello en busca de comodidad, escuchando atentamente los latidos desbocados de su pobre corazón, aspiró el aroma dulce y disfrutó del calor que le brindaba su cuerpo cuando sintió el tacto cálido de unos brazos temblorosos rodeándola con amor en un abrazo, arropándola con las mantas azules que había apartado momentos atrás.

Entrelazaron sus piernas por instinto, sus cuerpos se amoldaron a la perfección, por una tarde no le importaba nada más que los mimos que se daban, todo dejó de doler, las molestias no existían. Era realmente una chica muy afortunada.

Entonces en el silencio del cuarto el guante de Chris brilló en un mensaje que ambos ignoraron.

 _"_ _Sucederá una vez cada mes, ¡Espero que sepas aprovecharlo! :)_

 ** _Y no hagas nada estúpido, o te matará._**

 _-Plum-"_

Porque después de todo, Beth seguía siendo una chica.

 _Ya todos sabemos que le pasaba a Beth. ¿Verdad?_

 _Por su carácter usual no quise caer en el cliché de la ira, por lo que la describí más emocional en "Esos días"_

 _No sé, quería jugar con la idea._

 _¿Qué? Nadie escribe de éstas cosas y son completamente naturales._

 _¿Merezco un comentario? :)_


End file.
